Everything Has A Beginning
by Spontaneous Fetish
Summary: Lily Evens, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and friends are all in their fifth magical year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This story is the first installment in a series of FanFictions about our favorite charact
1. Another year, Another love

Everything Has A Beginning  
By: Spontaneous Fetish (A/N: this is a lily/james fic for all u HP lovers out there! Lol I prolly don't know u but I luv u 4 reading this! R&R pleease!!)  
  
Chapter 1  
Lily Evans, a fifth year at Hogwarts, sat alone on the train, in the last compartment, reading a book. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Lily looked up. Before the boy could say a word, Lily had shouted, "Sirius!" and landed on him in a flying tackle that forced him to stumble backward and fall to the ground in the hallway. "And James!" Lily yelled, getting off Sirius to embrace her other best friend. "Oh, you guys, it's so great to see you again! How was Greece?" Lily asked them.  
"Peachy keen, jelly bean," Sirius replied. "But we missed you terribly," he added in a dramatic voice. Lily smiled and gave him another hug, then dragged the two boys into the compartment where they would wait for their other friends. Lily cuddled up to Sirius while they talked, they had left the compartment door open while they waited for everyone else. Lily was so happy to be with her best friend that she didn't notice when her boyfriend, Robby, walked past while she had been laughing at one of Sirius's jokes. Soon, Remus and Peter were there, followed closely by Lily's girlfriends, Lizzie Llewellyn, Erin McBride, and Lana Jones. The eight friends were having such a good time that they failed to listen to the announcement that they were nearing Hogwarts and needed to change into their robes. They arrived, and quickly pulled their robes over their clothing.  
Laughing and talking, they made their way through the crowd and piled into a carriage. The sights were beautiful, but they had seen it all before. Once they reached the castle, they departed, all except for Lana, who turned a ghostly white. Lana stood motionless, staring at the carriage, seeing something that no one else could see. After a few moments of standing motionless, Peter came and took her hand to lead her away.  
  
After the feast, seven of the friends began walking up the stairs; Lily had gone to the bathroom. James was lost in thought; he had been unusually quiet throughout the whole day, well actually, he was quite talkative until they had met up with Lily. She had changed over the summer. During the three months that he had been in Greece with Sirius, he had missed Lily like hell. After all, when Lily smiled, the whole world smiled with her. He couldn't help but notice how...different she looked. Her already long, wavy titian hair had grown even longer and it framed her freckled face perfectly. She had lost a little weight and gained a....er..."figure" around her chest area, and it was very noticeable beneath her lime green halter top.  
Moving forward, he stopped to wait outside the portrait hole to let her in when she got back. Just then, Robby stormed out and ran smack into James. "What're you doing here?" he asked scornfully.  
"Just waiting for Lily; she doesn't know the password, and she's in the bathroom," James answered.  
"Oh, well isn't that sweet. I'm just heading towards the girls' bathroom, I'll let her in," James could tell that Robby was in a bad mood, and he didn't want anything to happen to Lily. When James didn't move, Robby got even angrier. "You can leave now." James knew that Robby had a short temper, but James could kick his ass any day. Today however, James was tired and didn't feel like fighting Robby.  
James reluctantly walked back into the common room. He looked around and the clock told him that it was almost midnight. He noticed that most people were already in bed, so he went upstairs to ponder the meaning of life.....and maybe think about Lily.  
  
Lily exited the bathroom and saw Robby standing a few feet away. She smiled cheerfully and walked over to him. Before she could kiss him, however, Robby grabbed her arm forcefully and said in a stone cold voice, "We need to talk." Lily followed him, scared out of her wits. She had considered screaming, but she knew he could overpower her and her arm already hurt from the hold he had on it, so she went silently.  
They got to the common room around midnight, and the Fat Lady, seeing the look on Robby's face, didn't scold them. Everyone was sleeping, at least that's what they thought. Unbeknownst to them, ta mischevious fifth year boy sat wake, silently, in his room.  
"What do you think you're doing, cheating on my with him?" Robby hissed menacingly.  
"Who? Robby, you know I would never cheat on you! You trust me, right?" Lily asked.  
"You know who I'm talking about." Lily gave him a quizzical look. "THAT SIRIUS ASSHOLE!" Robby bellowed.  
James had come halfway down the stairs at the sound of Robby's hissing, and he made sure to keep out of sight.  
"SIRIUS!!" Lily yelled right back. "HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! EEEYUUWW! THAT'D BE LIKE KISSING MY BROTHER!!!"  
"OH DON'T TRY TO DENY IT, YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HIM ALL SUMMER, HAVEN'T YOU!?! YOU ARE JUST A LOW-DOWN, SKANKY LITTLE BITCH!!!!" Lily looked at Robby, shocked, while James turned red with anger but held himself back.  
"HE WAS IN GREECE THIS SUMMER!!! Robby! You know I would never cheat on you! And by the way, I AM NOT A WHORE!!!! AND SIRIUS IS NOT THE ASSHOLE, YOU ARE!!!!!" That's when Robby hit her. Lily recovered quickly. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!!!" With that, she hit him right back. She hit hard, she broke his nose, but it wasn't hard enough. Robby fought, and she fought back, but it was no use. He was stronger than her and bigger than her. James ran to get Sirius and Robby left Lily huddled in a corner, bloodied, bruised, and crying.  
Seconds later, James bounded down the stairs and gathered Lily in his arms. He let her cry on his shoulder while he soothed her quietly. "H- he," Lily couldn't get the words out.  
"I know. I saw," James said.  
"Don't tell Sirius, he'll kill him."  
"Too late," he said as they both heard a "ROBERT BROWNING WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD?!?!?!?!?"(A/N: Lily is not really his sister but they've been best friends since they were five.)  
"Robby's get the shit beat out of him, don't worry Lils," James soothed a still sobbing Lily. She cried on his shoulder and eventually fell asleep in his arms. Since he couldn't get into the girls' dormitories, be brought her to the boys'. He sent Remus to get Dumbledore while he set Lily down on his bed and made a place for himself on the floor beside her.  
Dumbledore and McGonagall managed to sort everything out and get all the students back to bed while Lily slept. She would be excused from classes for the next week and Robby would be expelled. Sirius would also be excused from classes to care for his best friend. They decided to let her stay in James's bed because she couldn't walk, her leg was broken. After the headmaster has left, James promised to come at lunch and stay with Lily after classes so that Sirius could have some free time.  
  
Lily awoke at 2 o'clock the next day with bandages all over her, a headache from hell, and in a room she had never seen before. She also found Sirius asleep in a chair next to her. Lily groaned aloud and Sirius jolted awake. In an hour he had explained everything to her. He noticed her face flush red when he mentioned that James had come at lunch and was coming again at 3:30 when his classes were over. He didn't say anything, though, because he figured she needed her rest. He noticed that Lily was looking groggy. "I'll be here if you need anything," Sirius told her.  
"Thank you," Lily muttered as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
"No, not Harry! Please, take me instead!" Bright flashes of green light struck all around Lily, and she felt her body fall to the ground to avoid being hit. "James! Help! Help me!"  
"James! No!" Lily fitfully tossed and turned in her sleep. She had slept for about and hour, it was now 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and James was sitting next to her. He saw the terrified look pasted onto her lovely features and he couldn't stand it any longer; he shook her awake.  
"Lily! Lils! Wake up!" Lily opened her eyes.  
"James? What...." It all came rushing back to her. "Oh." Lily flushed and suddenly seemed to find the pattern on her duvet cover very interesting.  
"Lils? What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Then why won't you look at me?" Lily sighed.  
"James," Lily said, still looking down. "Last night you saw me weak, vulnerable, crying. I make a point to never let people see me like that beacsue that's not who I am. I'm not a weak, scared baby. I can take care of myself. I don't want people to get the wrong impression of me. I don't cry often, and when I do it's because I am really pained to the heart, all the way through. Sirius is the only person I've ever trusted to see me in a situation like that before. I know that he'll still love me for me, no matter what. Do you-"James cut her off.  
"Lils, you can trust me. Everybody cries, even me! You know, I'm still your messy-haired bestest pal, right?"  
"Of course!" Lily answered. "Oh shit! Has anybody said anything about me still playing Quidditch? I did break his nose, you know......."  
"I'm sure it will be fine, Lils," James said, reassuringly. Then Lily patted the bed next to her and said, "Just like old times." James climbed onto the bed with her and she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. Within minutes he was sleeping. She spent a few minutes thinking about how much one of her best friends had changed. The James she had known before the summer was just as mischevious as the one who was sleeping beside her, but he seemed so much more mature now. If possible, she liked him even more than before. The fact that he had gotten a fantastic tan in Greece helped just a little bit......With the rise and fall of his chest calming her, she followed suit closely and was soon asleep.  
  
So what did u think? Idk this is my first fic soooo.....yeah please R&R srry about the swearing, but sometimes I get carried away.lol thx for reading! 


	2. Quidditch troubles

Everything Has A Beginning  
By: Spontaneous Fetish (A/N: so this is the second chappy and I hope u like it...cuz I do! I LUV U ALL 4 READING THIS!) Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah u no the drill  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Gosh we're dead when we report to Master. We were supposed to keep Lily and James apart, it's only the second day and already they're getting closer," said a female voice. Peter looked at this girl. He had always prided himself on being a faithful and tough Death Eater, but he was nothing compared to this girl. Here was a girl who had killed her own parents when she was six, already having developed a deep hate for muggles, which they were. This girl was "bad to the bone". She was Lord Voldemort's chosen successor already, and she was only fifteen.  
"But Lana, we've still got time. We just have to keep being their 'friends' yet secretly driving them apart," Peter assured here. "But how can we do that?" he added as an afterthought.  
"Oooh! I've got an idea! First, we'll wait for them to get together. If it takes too long, we'll talk the others into pushing them together. Once they're dating, we'll set everything up so that James will catch you and Lily kissing." Peter gave her a disgusted look. "Don't worry, you won't have to actually kiss that bitchy little mudblood. We'll work everything out." Lana laughed gleefully. "It will all be perfect!"  
  
Lily awoke the next day, finding herself pulled close to a Quidditch- trained body by a strong, muscular arm. She looked up at James's face, but tried not to move to wake him; he was so darn cute when he was sleeping. Of course, in Lily's eyes, he was always cute. She moved a little more, and his arm fell away from her. But then, as if by reflex, it was back around her in a second. This made Lily extremely happy; she always felt so safe in James's arms. She could lay like this with him all day,, and would. Sirius and James had worked out that they would switch off days of caring for Lily, and she knew that she would enjoy this week immensely.  
  
The first two weeks of school flew by for the Maurauders and the girls. Lizzie, blonde and blue-eyed, had already gone through two boyfriends. Lana, apparently, was going out with Peter, one could only guess why, but they seemed to be spending a lot of time alone together. Remus, it seemed, had his eye on a certain Erin McBride. Of course, he didn't notice that she would stare at him every time he wasn't looking. No one bothered to tell him, it was fun to watch. Sirius hadn't gone out with anyone yet that year. He seemed pained to watch Lizzie with her boyfriends, and one could only guess why.  
Lily had recovered extremely quickly from the beating Robby had given her. With the help of Madame Ponce de Leon, a large, kindly, French woman who was related to the explorer, Lily was out of bed in four days. She didn't seem to care thast she wasn't with Robby anymore. When asked about the break-up, her usual reply was, "Fuck him! I'm single now, and lovin' it!" She was her normal, optimistic, enjoyable self.  
James and Lily were both excited about Quidditch, their first game was Monday, and they had been practicing hard. They were playing Slytherin, who had a pretty good team that year., James was a chaser and Lily was the seeker for the Gryffindor team.  
It was currently Sunday afternoon, about 3 o'clock, of their third week in school, and the six friends were taking a stroll down by the lake. Peter and Lana were missing, they had said that they had some "business" to attend to in the Library. The six guessed that they were probably just making out. Lizzie saw her current boyfriend and ran over to make out with him. Sirius winced as he watched and Lily grabbed his arm to lead him away from the gang so they could talk. She sent an apologetic glance at James who she had left behind with Erin and Remus, who had just recently realized that their love was requited.  
"Sirius do you like Lizzie?" Lily questioned her brother (A/N: once again they aren't rele related) He looked over at Lily for a long while and then back to Lily, who was patiently waiting for an answer.  
"Lils, you see, I can't exactly help what I feel for her. It's not like I wanted to fall in love with one of my friends, but it just happened." Sirius gave her a pained look.  
"Boy, do I know what you mean," Lily muttered under her breath, but Sirius heard anyway.  
"Did you just say what I thought you said? Lily, who do you like?" Now Sirius was doing the questioning.  
"Well, I've been having this strange feeling when I'm around James. I'm not exactly sure what it is. But I feel so safe in his arms or even just when he's near me. When he smiles that smile at me, I get this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. I don't know Siri, I think I might be in love with him." Sirius was stunned, he didn't know his best friend had such genuine feelings for his other best friend. He knew for a fact that James liked Lily as well. Now he was going to have to devise a plan at getting them together, if they didn't figure it out themselves, and soon. "We'd better be getting back, James looks bored out of his mind," Lily said, bringing Sirius out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah, okay," Sirius replied, already devising a plan in his head. Little did he know that Lily was doing the same, only for two different people.  
  
"Alright James, here's the plan, after the Quidditch game, we'll lure Sirius and Lizzie into the passageway to Hogsmeade, n the pretense of getting some butterbeer for the party. We'll let them down first, with us carrying the torches, and then shut the door and leave them there in the dark for about a half an hour. If they're not together by the time we come back to get them, then they'll just have to get together on their own." Lily gave her explanation quickly. She had a nervous look on her face, It was Monday morning, the day of their first Quidditch game. It was 11 o'clock, and the game would start at noon. All of the team members, including Lily and James, were nervous. Even Sirius was nervous, and he was only the commentator. He was possibly the most biased commentator in the history of Hogwarts, but that's beside the point.  
Lily and James decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where their friends were waiting for them. James managed to get his toast down, he was too nervous to eat much. Lily of course, had a full meal, and was just as nervous as James was. She always had quite a large appetite, but she wasn't fat in the least. She was on a swim team in the summer, and she also had a fast metabolism.  
At 11:45, all of the Gryffindor Quidditch players left the great hall and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. The team captain, Amy Llewellyn, Lizzie's older cousin, gave them the annual first game pep talk. "Now team, this here is our first game of the season. Let's make it a good one. You know how hard we've practiced fr the last two weeks. We deserve this game. In fact, we deserve the Quidditch Cup this year. In fact, we also deserve the House Cup. You guys better work your asses off!" Amy was getting really into it now. Lily was listening though. She and James were making faces at eachother. "Now let's get out there and kick some Slytherin ass!" Amy ended her speech, snapping Lily and James out of their own little world.  
The Quidditch team entered onto the pitch, to see the best crowd they'd ever had. They mounted their brooms as Sirius read off the roster. They soared into they air, and as Lily let the wind rush through her hair, she watched James. He was so graceful on his broom... Lily let her mind wander into thoughts about James. The sight of a bludger flying at him at extreme speed and the sound of Sirius's shouting brought her out of her revere. James had been hit. Lily flew towards him, hoping to get there in time.  
(A/N: hmmmmm...should I end it there? It is a pretty good cliffy...hmmm......I think I will....lol too bad for u! don't worry the next chappy will be up soon!) To My Reviewers(OMG I HAVE REVIEWERS!!!) Lioness821- thank you for the compliment, it really helped to boost my confidence in the story. Lillianna-Rose-Thank you as well! No, I have not written before, I've thought about it though. Thank you for reading my story and hope you continue. You guys have NO idea how much this mean sto me,,,,on my first story and everything! Lol thank you sOoOoOoO much! 


	3. Problems Arise

(A/N: hey dudage sorry for the long wait but u no I had graduation and everything but now its summer! Joyful, Glorious summer!!!!! Oh yaay!) Everything Has A Beginning By: Spontaneous Fetish Chapter 3 "Lily," James whispered, as he looked up into her face. Then, everything went black. Lily gripped James arm with all of her strength. She pulled him up onto her broom and flew to the ground. She saw everyone waiting for her to land, so she signaled to Sirius and then changed her path of flight. She landed at the castle doors, then she performed a quick spell and levitated James. She ran quickly to the infirmary, where Madame Ponce de Leon was waiting. Soon James was settled in a bed and Lily was in a chair next to him. Dumbledore and McGonagall visited momentarily and by the time they had exited, Lily had sweet-talked them into letting her take all the time that James needed to recuperate off of classes to care for him. She was very persuasive when the need arose. James looked so miserable laying in that hospital bed. He wasn't even conscious yet. The bludger had hit him hard, and in the back of the head. He was lucky she had gotten to him before he hit the ground. "Our plan is working, Lana!" Peter squealed excitedly. "Correction. Your plan is working. You know I wanted to use mine, and you know mine was better. You know, Peter, James didn't even break his neck. We are at huge risk while he's alive, he has knowledge that can lead him to us, he just doesn't know it yet. Gosh Peter you just can't do anything right!" Lana was mad. "Oh and another thing, Evans caught him! How does that fit into your plan? Huh Peter?!?!?! I just don't see it! You know what, you can keep going with your plan, but I'm putting mine into action, even if I have to recruit someone else to kiss the ugly bitch." With that, Lana turned and left, slamming the door behind her. After a short visit from Erin and Remus who had inquired as to whether or not Lily's "plan" was to be put into action(it wasn't), Lily stared wistfully at James. Just as her thoughts had begun to drift, Sirius burst through the door. "Is he alright?" Sirius asked, still a little frantic. "Calm down, Siri, he'll be fine once he wakes up." Lily tried to soothe Sirius. It worked...for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean 'once he wakes up'???? How long will he be unconcious?? Why can't he be woken up?" Sirius asked one question after another, not giving Lily any time to respond. "Sirius, I need you to take this like a man. I know he's your best friend, but he's one of mine, too." Sirius knew he was in for bad news, so he sat down in a chair next to Lily. "Siri," she said, putting her arm around him. "That rogue bludger hit him extremely hard. He was put into a coma." Lily said, a look of concern crossing her normally joyous features. "Why can't Madame just wake him up? I know there are potions for that." Sirius inquired. "Well, there are certain complications to waking up someone with a head injury." Lily explained. "Like what?" "Sirius, he could have amnesia." After Sirius had finally left, Lily went back to pondering. She looked at James with such a look of need that anyone who saw her would know she was lovelorn. All she could think about was that fateful night when Robby had....yeah. The image of her running to him and him comforting her was just too much. How could she just sit there and watch the man she loved suffer? 'Well, there really isn't anything else for me to do,' she thought. She looked at James a moment longer, then crawled onto the bed with him. It was an awkward position since the bed was only designed for one patient. Lily's ass was still on her chair but everything above that was comfortably resting with James. An image flickered through Lily's mind. That day after Robby had beat on her, when she awoke, with James's arm around her and nothing could separate him from her...... a smile lit up Lily's gorgeous features for a moment. She rested her head on his chest and settled snuggly in. She shut her eyes and her last concious thought before falling into a deep, restful sleep was 'I could be here forever if he was with me.' It had been a week since James took that bludger in the head, and he was still unconcious. It was storming This night, but no one was awake. At least that's what everybody thought. During a brief flash of lightning, had anyone been awake, they would have seen a short fat figure in all black creeping down the stairs toward the hospital wing.(a/N: wanna take a wild guess as to who that is?)   
James awake and instantly tightened his arm around the girl in is bed. Then he began to wonder what a girl was doing in bed with him. He looked at his surroundings and was even more surprised. "Where am I?" he thought Then the girl with the red hair stirred. She sat up and at the sight of his open eyes, her face lit up.  
"James!" she cried, enveloping him in a hug. He looked at the red hair girl with a confused look on his face 'Man, she's pretty,' he thought. "Who exactly are you?" he asked her. Then a grief-stricken look passed over her glorious features as the truth dawned on her. James had forgotten her.  
  
(A/N: ooooooooooooooooooo u no u love me!) 


End file.
